LOS MALAVENTURADOS NO LLORAN
by Death God Raven
Summary: Duo se enfrenta a una realidad mas solitaria de lo que ya habia vivido, pero no tendrá mucho tiempo para lamentarse ya que la llegada de una nueva misión que no solo dejará destrucción. Duo central. Capitulo dos subido version remake!
1. Chapter 1

**Los malaventurados no lloran**

**

* * *

  
**

Nota: Gundam no pertenece menos sus personajes

PD: léanlo escuchando L ARC EN CIEL -4th AVENUE CAFÉ, se los juro se sentirá miserables

Género: seinen - psicologico- quizás gore-acción –policiaco y más

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Lagrimas sin escrúpulos**

**L ARC EN CIEL  
4th AVENUE CAFE**

**SERENAMENTE LA ESTACION A LLEGADO A SU FIN  
ESPARCIDA ENTRE RECUERDOS DE COLORES  
ADIOS... A LA HERMOSA DAMA QUE ME ENTREGO SU AMOR  
TODAVIA BAILAS CLARAMENTE EN MIS OJOS**

**  
**  
Eran las 7 de la mañana, un día fresco, una silueta estaba suspendida bajo la ducha de agua fría, no parecía querer moverse ni querer pensar.

Solo quería llorar, gritar, cualquier cosa menos estar en la realidad que le sometía, el agua fría le hacía no pensar en absolutamente nada.

Cerró la llave de la ducha, se secó y se puso algo cómodo, si iba a enfrentarse con lo que estaba afuera tenía que estar presentable por lo menos por última vez.

**HAY SENTIMIENTOS QUE DURARAN PARA SIEMPRE  
AL PRINCIPIO NUNCA LO CREI  
DEJO EL CAMBIO MIENTRAS CAMINO POR LAS CALLES  
A LAS PERSONAS QUE ENCUENTRO POR CASUALIDAD  
AHORA ESTAN LEJOS, SENTADAS  
COMO UN MURMULLO DE VOCES MARCHITAS  
DESAPARECEN EN SUSPIROS**

¿**Por qué?-**Repetía una y otra vez en su mente, mostrando un semblante tranquilo pero melancólico.

Luego de caminar por el pasillo, abrió una puerta y entro a una habitación amplia, una figura se mostraba envuelta en sabanas de una cama se acerco y abrió la ventana, necesitaba aire…no corrección necesitaba muchas docenas de tanques de aire, solo tener que arreglarla para despedirse le rompía el corazón en pedazos, no solo el corazón también la poca alma que le restaba.

Cuando cerró sus ojos para que mantuviera ese semblante tranquilo como el de una muñeca de porcelana, cuando su piel tocó su piel sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir de inmediato.

No podía creer que no los abriría de nuevo, que no volvería a escuchar su voz regañándolo, felicitándolo por algo bueno que hiciera, no volvería abrazarlo.

**Hil…de-**Por fin puedo articular una palabra que de todo lo que sentía lo resumía en esa palabra, Duo mantenía la misma expresión no podía llorar no se sentía con ese derecho la había dejado sola, cuando debió estar en sus últimos momentos.

Ella sabía que sería doloroso por eso no permitió que la noche anterior la pasara con ella, siempre preocupándose por él.

Lo peor haberla encontrado en esa forma, en la mañana había venido a visitarla Relena, cuando encontró en una forma extraña a Hilde se acercó hablándole, pero simplemente no respondió. Se acercó y notó que Hilde estaba tiesa y fría, corrió horrorizada a buscar a Duo.

Cuando a este le llego la noticia salió disparado hacia la habitación del Hospital-**No puede ser…no …es mentira…nooo!!!-**se acercó la tomo en sus brazos y la sacudió levemente, estaba fría, no se movía, trato de darle respiración boca a boca pero no respondía, sus lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas sin escrúpulos.

Relena vió la escena y trato de detener a Duo, pero este solo se quedo observando a Hilde con la mirada vacía, si solo se sentía vació.

Relena caminó por la habitación con rumbo a la cama en que yacía Hilde, no sabía que decir, pero debía decir algo- **Ya déjala Duo …e..ella no le hubiera gustado verte así…solo se entristecería –**Su voz lo saco de su leve letargo era verdad, además no solo no quería que Hilde lo viera así Relena también…mas bien no quería que nadie lo viera y tampoco ver a nadie.

**Horas después….**

**MIRANDO FIJAMENTE EN UN ASIENTO VACIO COMO EN UNA ABURRIDA FIESTA,  
IGUAL A LOS ASIENTOS VACIOS Y SILENCIOSOS  
ETERNAMENTE UNO TRAS OTRO....  
SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN TI  
LO SE... PERO PRETENDO NO SABER NADA  
PERO SIEMPRE ESTA SEN MI CORAZON  
AUNQUE PENSARE EN ALGUIEN MAS  
AUN ASI TU FIGURA ES DULCE.. **

Se sentía vacio simplemente todo paso muy rápido para su propio entendimiento, definitivamente el era el shinigami nadie nunca podía mantener su vida cerca de él, realmente si debía estar solo en la oscuridad.

Estaba solo pero tenía que mantener la compostura frente a los demás…si difícil en su caso, el no era Heero cosas como esas no las podía hacer el era siempre era como la portada de un libro, todo lo que mostraba era eso, para que no supieran su contenido pero en estos momentos era molesto no poder ocultar lo que sentía en realidad.

**SERENAMENTE LA ESTACION A LLEGADO A SU FIN  
ESPARCIDA ENTRE RECUERDOS DE COLORES  
ADIOS... A LA HERMOSA DAMA QUE ME ENTREGO SU AMOR  
TODAVIA BAILAS CLARAMENTE EN MIS OJOS**

**ME PREGUNTO...¿CUANTO TIEMPO TIENE QUE PASAR?  
PARA QUE VUELVAS A ESTA R A MI LADO  
SI.. AÑORANDO EL PASO DEL TIEMPO**

**MARCHITANDOME POCO A POCO  
****las olas... barren mi corazón  
hoy, como siempre, las calles están hermosas  
pintadas en mis recuerdos**

**Días después…**

**Hola, hablo con Duo Maxwell?- **Una persona pregunta por el auricular mostrando cierta duda y temor-**Si habla él …¿ quién allá?-**

**Ha Duo que bueno…al fin te encuentro –**Duo se queda dubitativo sin contestar – "_**que el me llame solo significa que me necesitan para un trabajo peligroso…".**_

**Hola amigo Quatre como les ha ido?-**Responde tratando de aparentar un buen humor-** bueno últimamente no muy bien, necesitamos que vengas a la base preventer …solo necesitamos hacerte una consulta sobre un asunto –** dijo el rubio presintiendo una cierta negación por parte del trenzado**–mmm … está bien iré mañana en la noche – mañana en la noche?-**responde el rubio con cierta interrogación-**Estoy en una área bastante alejada-**

**Oh bueno, está bien no te preocupes les diré a los otros, buenas noches-**cuelga dejando a Duo en las penumbras-**vaya tengo trabajo- **se muestra Duo sentado en el suelo en medio de las ruinas de una iglesia, luego se levanta y se dirige a una terminal cercana pero antes de retirarse tiene la extraña sensación de ser observado y voltea su mirada a otras ruinas más lejanas-**será mi imaginación.**

Al retirarse Duo una silueta femenina se muestra ante la luz de la luna roja – **que hermosa es esta luna …perfecta para la venganza.**

**adiós.. ala hermosa dama que me entrego su amor  
soñando en el amor y mirando a un cielo lejano  
tus movimientos son un baile para mis ojos  
cambia la ciudad poco a poco no puedo evitarlo  
el solo verla.....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Las preguntas son:**

**¿De qué murió exactamente Hilde?**

**¿Cuál es la consulta a Duo por parte de preventer?**

**¿Dónde se encontraba Duo?**

**¿y quién era la persona que estaba escondida en las ruinas?**

**Bueno es mi primer fics , no espero muchos reviews quizás la historia no es buena pero realmente la escribo como medio de desahogo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gracias**

**Death_god_raven**

**Vivian Martínez**


	2. Mentira Despierta

**Capitulo 2**

**Mentira despierta**

**

* * *

  
**

**Music: 30 second to mars – beautiful lie**

**

* * *

**

**_La mentira despierta en cama en la noche_**

**_Y piensa acerca de tu vida_**

**_¿Deseas ser diferente?_**

**_Tratar de dejarte a la verdad_**

**_Las batallad de tu juventud_**

**_Porque este es solo un juego_**

**_Es una hermosa mentira_**

**_Es negación perfecta_**

**_Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella_**

**_Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace_**

* * *

Un niño de cabellos trenzados corre por el campo cercano a una gran estructura religiosa, lo poco que se podía apreciar era la vista y la gran brisa que surcaba el lugar. Está bien podía ser una colonia pero en estos momentos quería disfrutar de esta ligera paz. Se tira en medio del campo con una sonrisa que desaparece al mirar el cielo y darse cuenta de lo resentida que esta su espalda, - **esos niños de la federación no tienen honor.**

**Así que aquí estabas Duo-é**l la miró sorprendido y con temor-**Ya me contaron lo que paso, …te dije que no cayeras en sus provocaciones – **mostrando leves lagrimas en la orilla de los ojos – **Pero yo solo no me deje golpear… además ellos dijeron que mi cabello olía mal – **dijo bajando la cabeza y con mirada seria.

Ella lo observo un momento y luego tomo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, como si fuera a desaparecer-**Duo tu cabello no huele mal, por favor no le hagas caso…por favor…**

Sintió la voz de la hermana Helen lejana de un momento a otro, un frio mortal que quemaba como un incendio- **Sino te quemaras…**-el abrió sus ojos, la monja era consumida entre las llamas oscuras-**igual** **que nosotros –**miles de manos salían de las llamas arrancando su ropa y su piel por debajo de su cintura con la hermana aun abrazándolo, sentía que se desgarraba, necesitaba salir de ahí, trato de zafarse del abrazo**- ¿qué? ¿Porque nos dejas? ¿No éramos como una familia Duo? –**Ahora la voz de ella sonaba distorsionada y el lentamente miro en su dirección, para dar con un rostro totalmente deforme y putrefacto por el fuego que se acercaba al suyo.

* * *

_**Es tiempo para olvidarse del el pasado**_

_**Para lavar lejos lo que ha sucedido**_

_**Esconderse detrás de una cara vacía**_

_**No preguntes demasiado, solo habla**_

_**Porque este es solo un juego**_

_**Es una hermosa mentira**_

_**Es negación perfecta**_

_**Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella**_

_**Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace**_

_**

* * *

**_

Un grito saco a todos de sus actividades del transbordador, para dirigir una mirada al trenzado del último puesto-¿**Está bien joven?-**Pregunta la sobrecargo, Duo que apenas sabia donde estaba debido a la conmoción del sueño, últimamente era así, no podía dormir bien siempre esas pesadillas venían, tenía que poner su mente en algo rápido-**ah …si estoy magníficamente-**Contesto practicando su careta de persona feliz, debía ensayar, hace tiempo que ya no usaba esa filosofía de vida, tenía a Hilde era realmente feliz. Además la dejo de usar con ella ya que ella sí veía a través de él … no la podía engañar.

**Bueno me alegra que sea así…ya …que eso es lo último que sentirás-**denotó la mujer delante de él, al momento sacando una metralleta de debajo de la falda y jalando el gatillo deliberadamente contra él y allegados-**No te dejare llegar a tu destino…no debes- **esto último lo dijo en un tono extraño que no paso desapercibido por el shinigami , su mirada estaba en cero pero su sonrisa se blandió en su cara de un modo psicópata-**Váyanse o cúbranse rápido ella no está de bromas-**dijo recordando la presencia de los pasajeros de verdad pelear en un transbordador no era parte de su tranquilo viaje a Preventer, de repente pensó-_**"¿Como sabe ella de mi destino?, ¿porqué no debo llegar?¿en qué diablos estoy metido?**_-no lo dejaron pensar mucho tiempo, del otro lado del vagón aparecieron más civiles con armas, mientras forcejeaba con la sobrecargo y hacia tiempo para que los pasajeros escaparan al otro vagón o buscaran ayuda.

**Genial… ¿porque a mí?- **una sonrisa se esbozo desde su sombrío rostro-** no se quienes serán ustedes, pero arruinar mi pacifico viaje… la pagaran caro- **Golpeo a la mujer en el abdomen provocando que se desmayara, tomó su arma y empezó a disparar cuidando de no dañar ningún sistema de la nave, no quería convertirse en "pollo frito" en un lugar como este.

Cuando al fin había acabado con la gran mayoría, se dio cuenta de que había dejado pasar un "ligero" detalle el aire se estaba disminuyendo-**Desconectaron el sistema de aire ¿porqué?- **era por gusto hablarles era como si estuvieran muertos solo que caminaban su piel estaba en mal estado y repetía algo inaudible.

Algo estaba mal aquí, su comportamiento era extraño, pero no había porque deberia estar asustado sin embargo se sentía con los pelos de punta con cada movimiento es como si estuvieran jugando al gato y al ratón con él, pero un disparo lo sacó de su breve análisis, miro rápidamente en dirección de la detonación se encontró con la sobrecargo con un cuchillo alzado desplomándose lentamente.

En un último instante suspiro estas palabras que el trenzado escucho con cuidado, "**MAXWELL NO DESCANSARA**" –**Hey espera… ¿qué paso?**, miro hacia su espalda con mirada sobresaltada, su mano estaba empuñando una metralleta- **¿Cuándo fue qué yo? …"**_Acaso su mano había disparado sola, ni siquiera sabía que la sobrecargo había despertado, nunca había pasado, como si su otro lo hubiera protegido, era algo perturbador_".

Se dirigió al siguiente vagón para ver qué podía hacer o para verificar si había más, pero lo que encontró fue más de lo que hubiera imaginado, escombros y cadáveres por todas partes, que había pasado, en medio del humo pudo distinguir un tumulto de personas que aun para el parecían estar bien-**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?**

**Unos sujetos… con muchas bombas…las detonaron en medio del vagón…se veían como muertos…- **"_**¿muertos?-**_**¿qué más dijeron? ¿De que facción eran o algo así?-**una mujer que estaba atrás levanto con duda-** yo…estaba…**- Duo volteo a verla, ella mostraba cierto terror combinado con duda sobre lo que iba a decir-**¿sabes algo verdad?...dímelo por favor-**ella asintió-**uno de ellos estaba sentado al lado mío…antes de que se levantará y hicieran explosión, dijo algo de que "Maxwell no descansará"-**la miro interrogante-**¿Maxwell no descansará? **-_**"De nuevo esa frase porque Maxwel, ¿porque todo esto?**_.

Se rasco la cabeza **– bueno luego pensare en eso, tenemos que salir de este lugar ya no es seguro o por lo menos pedir ayuda. **Un hombre se levanto-**podemos llegar a la cabina sé cómo llegar soy del personal-**_**"Al fin saldré de este infierno"**_-**Debemos seguir por ese pasillo, al final debe estar la compuerta de seguridad-**Eran un total de 13 personas que iban en la caravana de sobrevivencia, contándolo a él, habían muchos cadáveres a su paso,_**" ¿Qué era todo esto?".**_

Un sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, habían llegado a la mencionada compuerta-**areh…no abre…alguien seguro la cerro desde adentro-**suspiro-**Aléjense de la puerta disparo con la magnum que había recogido de unos de los guardias hace unos instante – **la puerta se abrió al instante, según el reloj era las 7 en punto en la base Preventer-**Lo siento muchachos tendrán que esperar por mi maravillosa persona un rato más-**se coloco su gorra azul en su bolsillo- **Esta será una noche muy larga – **agregó mirando dentro de la cabina comprobando su contenido…

* * *

_**Todos me miran**_

_**Estoy corriendo en círculos, nena**_

_**Una desesperación silenciosa que crece alto**_

_**Puedo recordar que este es solo un juego**_

_**Tan hermoso, hermoso…**_

_**Es una hermosa mentira**_

_**Es negación perfecta**_

_**Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella**_

_**Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hola espero que les haya gustado estoy trabajando en el 3 y 4 capitulo, algo tarde pero como ya vienen los semestrales no he tenido mucho tiempo, además este ha sido un remake del verdadero 2do capitulo aunque no ha sido mucho, pero es para que se entendiera más .

Bueno hora de las preguntas

¿Cómo sabían que Duo iba en ese vuelo?

¿Por qué los civiles con armas se comportaban como si estuvieran muertos?

¿Qué sucedió con la sobrecargo?

¿Qué había detrás de la puerta de seguridad de la cabina?

¿Duo llegará algún día a Preventer, por lo menos en una sola pieza y con el escuadrón de sobrevivientes?

¿Qué significa la frase " MAXWELL NO DESCANSARÁ"?

Se despide

Death God Raven


End file.
